


i swear on my life that he's been a good boy

by atitforatat



Series: the romance series [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Doggy Style, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, what kind of ushijima is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-02-23 11:34:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23277466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atitforatat/pseuds/atitforatat
Summary: Tendou was more than a little surprised at how things were developing.
Relationships: Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: the romance series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673896
Comments: 4
Kudos: 174





	i swear on my life that he's been a good boy

**Author's Note:**

> Fourth story (not sure if I can even call it a story but okay) coming!!  
> It was based off of [My Oh My (ft. DaBaby)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TduHf1tWDvI) and I hope you guys like it, it's my first pwp so forgive me if it sucks.
> 
> Unbeta'd and English is not my first language, so I'm so sorry for any mistakes.
> 
> Ushi went pro, but Tendou is an investigative reporter if that matters?  
> Enjoy ^^

Satori’s job was one of the things he most cherished in the world. He was paid to travel around and find new and interesting things, everything he wanted truly. It also made him get one of the best views in the world, which was Wakatoshi’s blissful expression every time he went to pick him at the airport. That was beautiful even before they were more than friends.

Their relationship was still fresh, though they knew each other for almost ten years now, this last step took some time to be taken. They were yet to know how the other was when in love. It was funny how they knew everything about the other, but when it came to their own relation it was still an unknown adventure.

Ushijima was also always traveling, but for shorter periods. There were always matches in other cities, and even other countries now that he was on the national team, but nothing longer than one month. On the other hand, Tendou traveled for two or three months usually, but he already stayed out for even more than one year. Ushijima and he started this dating thing one month before Tendou spent six months out and Ushijima also had to practice during those few days, so they didn’t get to _explore_ much.

Tendou was excited to see how Ushijima reacted when their fingers got tangled, how he would look after waking up by his side, and so on. He wanted to see each part of Wakatoshi in love with him.

_Satori, I won’t be able to pick you up. I’ll meet you at your flat, later. Sorry._

_-Yours, WK._

He got a little disappointed, but nothing that would kill him. It was part of their job, right? And, anyway, he would see Wakatoshi later. Besides, the way he texted was kind of sweet, it reminded him of old letters somehow and he didn’t use even one abbreviation, for fuck’s sake. Miracle Boy Wakatoshi texted like a daddy. _Miracle_ _Daddy_ _Wakatoshi_.

Tendou called a taxi and headed home, taking his time to unpack his things.

**X**

Around 8 pm, someone knocked in his door. Satori had already given up on seeing Wakatoshi today, so he thought it could be the pizza delivery, besides, if it was him, he had a spare key, so he didn’t need to knock. Satori’s cat, _KittyCat_ , went to the door and started scratching it.

Fortunately, in the now open door, there was something he wanted to receive way more than a pizza.

“Toshi-kun!! Come in, come i-”

_And that apparently wanted to eat him like a slice of pizza._

Wakatoshi mumbled something close to a greeting before grabbing his neck and pulling forward, meeting his mouth halfway. He changed his face angle beforehand so their noses wouldn’t get in the middle, because his aim was Satori’s mouth solely. The noses still bumped sometimes, but it was a good pause to breathe or try to.

The hand in Satori’s neck was tangling itself in his nape locks and _pulling_ them, guiding his lips in the direction Ushijima wanted. Satori felt his soul leave his body, being only able to comply and wait for more.

The forgotten hand was making its way towards his hips, dragging their bodies closer, as Wakatoshi seemed offended by any space put between them. Said hand was under his pajamas’ shirt in a blink, its warmth making him shiver while the hand made it way up to his back, caressing it and, sometimes, scratching with short nails.

Satori intended to hug him before, so his arms were stuck between them. Using it in his favor, he pushed Wakatoshi away a bit, just so he could close the door and get them inside his flat.

Tendou expected him to look shy now that they stopped, but Wakatoshi’s eyes were just like fires. His pupils like the size of the moon, his lips red and puffed. Satori has never seen him like this, _savage_. His hands were still in his neck and back, just waiting for the sign to continue. The red haired’s throat was dry and his voice sounded raspy when he talked. “Let’s just close the door and get inside? My neighbors would love to see it, I bet but-“

Wakatoshi pushed them towards the living room and closed the door with a kick. “We could let them see next time” and attacked his mouth again, his hands going back to their previous actions, but further.

Wakatoshi kept biting in his lower lips, then brushing his tongue, he wanted permission and Satori happily gave it. His lips parted just a bit more and a tongue was already asking passage, going after his.

He had never considered this turn of events, and the surprise factor was making it all better.

The hand in his neck got up, intertwining with his hair and pulling harder. Satori was faintly aware of being pushed somewhere, but he was too lost on sensations to care. The tongue in his mouth was doing wonders rolling along with his, eventually biting and their bodies were almost glued.

His hands were having fun messing Wakatoshi’s hair, who moved all his efforts to his hips and was close to smashing their bodies together. There was now a hand holding his left thigh, squeezing enough to mark and other one grabbing his hips, making them thrust against the others.

His ass hit the soft cushions and he knew they weren’t getting to the bedroom before this. As soon as Satori felt himself seated, he opened his eyes to see Wakatoshi taking his own sweater before sitting in his lap. He could die in the spot and would be happy.

His hands were involuntarily to his abs. Satori didn’t know if it was him or Wakatoshi’s body that was burning hot, but it felt amazing. His palms started only caressing his abs, taking low sighs from Wakatoshi, who was only watching, his hands still stuck in Satori’s thighs, clutching harder.

Wakatoshi was already taller than him, but their position made him look bigger. And his eyes showed he loved towering over Tendou. “How kinky, Toshi-kun”, he then preceded to suck his nipples.

First only circling them with his tongue, slowly, then sucking and biting slightly. Each bite, the taller man would squeeze harder and even pinch his thighs. “Toshi-kun”, Satori purred, “I’ll be all purple tomorrow…”, and went back to his job.

From the nipples, he went down his abs with slow kisses, all the while looking back at the taller’s eyes. Satori traced his belly hair with his tongue, alternating between soft bites and quick pecks.

Ushijima decided to change positions, sliding off his lap and pulling Tendou with him, making him go down his knees. “Suck me, Satori” and Tendou simply complied. Ushijima’s voice was husky, and it had this command vibe in it. “Bossy, Toshi-kun~”, but he would this his own way. Even on his knees, Tendou wasn’t much smaller, so he got to straighten up and went to Ushijima’s neck.

His hands went to the other’s hair and he kissed his mouth, trailing off before Wakatoshi responded. Soft kisses were given in his mouth’s side until he reached the jaw. He bit a little harder on it, making Ushijima’s nails go into his shoulders. Man, he would have so many marks tomorrow. He kept his descent with his lips, tongue, and teeth.

He avenged his thighs and shoulders letting Ushijima’s neck all red and bitten, each side of it screaming someone else did it. The man’s breath was sparse and out of rhythm, his only sounds being low moans and groans and a very clear “faster, Satori”.

Tendou skipped his abdomen and his nipples but pinched each one with his fingers before playing with Wakatoshi’s shorts waistband. Ushijima’s abdomen was too much distraction, he couldn’t get stuck there. Not when a nice boner was expecting him.

He looked Wakatoshi in the eyes, waiting for his okay, but also observing his art. Wakatoshi’s hair was a mess and his lips were redder. His neck was all marked and his lips were parted, trying to catch some air but unable to. Thanks to Satori. “Satori, go faster”

And he went.

Pulling off the gym shorts, alongside his underwear, and throwing it somewhere in the room, Satori observed the not fully hard cock. And what a cock, ladies and gentlemen.

It was clearly a shower, but it was already big as it was, having few pubes around the base but trimmed, so nothing too bothersome. It was thick, and the hand now in his hair told him to go on with it.

Tendou stroked it first, wanting it to get harder before sucking, but the view was just too much so he gave it some licks and circled its head with his tongue, alternating between these.

When it truly got hard as it could, Satori went down on it with a cheeky smile. He loved sucking dick, but pretty dicks were another level of fun. Ushijima’s cock twitched in his mouth and he scraped his teeth very carefully, slightly rasping, near the vein. Each time he tried to go all the way down, he gagged a bit, Ushijima was helping him pushing his head down with his hair and he could have come just from that.

Wakatoshi started thrusting up, pushing him down and Tendou tried hollowing his cheeks, but he almost got out of breath. He paused the rhythm and laughed, _hollowing cheeks was hard as hell and he almost died in his first try_.

Going back, he stuck with stroking the shaft, thought his long-ass fingers were better for something else. He felt the twitch again and put his mouth to work, starting to palm its balls. “Thought I forgot about you, babes? ~”

“I’m almost there, babe, so close”, Wakatoshi was losing his rhythm, not matching Satori anymore, his head was thrown back on the couch and his eyes were closed. His moans were still low since his voice was hoarse, but they were amplified by the flat silence.

When he came, Ushijima thrust and pushed him altogether, so he almost didn’t get to taste his cum. Wakatoshi’s whole body shook for some seconds before settling down. Tendou sucked his cock clean after that, licking what managed to escape his mouth and finally taste it, “Your cum is not that salty, Toshi-kun, and it doesn’t smell either”.

“I have a balanced diet, you should too.”

Ushijima brought him to his lap and sucked his lower lip, tasting himself there. His hands were desperate now, almost ripping his shirt. “Off, get it off”, he sucked his neck and only parted when Satori got his arms up. Ushijima was all rough actions and brute force and Tendou wanted to be devasted. Shirt off, Wakatoshi attacked his nipples, biting with more force than Tendou did with his and licking after, like an apology.

He angled his kisses down, going down his navel, biting and sucking every part he saw. Ushijima was tanner than Tendou, so his marks wouldn’t be so apparent, but Satori was crystal white. His skin was already starting to show each hickey and others.

Ushijima changed positions again, this time putting Tendou laid down on the couch while kissing him, “Toshi-kun, do you like my lips so much?”

Tendou wasn’t making so many noises until Ushijima mouthed his cock under his pajamas’ pants. He didn’t use underwear to sleep, so the thin cloth was the only thing between that warm mouth and his sensitive cock. It was fully hard since he sucked Wakatoshi, but it was threatening to grow even stiffer.

“Toshi-kun, if you could move on faster, _please_ ”

But Wakatoshi was just as rushed. He slid down Tendou’s body and brought his pants with him. He looked up with a smile when he didn’t saw any underwear. As soon as Tendou’s pants were thrown like every other clothes piece, Wakatoshi’s focus went back to his image.

His eyes looked him up and down, from his naked feet to his eyes and hair. “You’re beautiful, Satori, I’ll fuck you now”

Satori felt red, it was so him to simply say those two things like they were nothing, and in the same sentence at that.

Wakatoshi kissed him again, turning him around and making him stay in all fours. “Who would know you like doggy style, Toshi-kun”

Ushijima ignored him, staying over his exposed form and kissing his neck. Then going down his back, caressing it with his fingers, tongue, and teeth. When he got to the base of his back, he went left. Wakatoshi kissed his left band and then slapped it.

Satori moaned, surprised but not disappointed. “Kinky, so, so kinky, Toshi-kun“, and then his right band got slapped. Ushijima kissed it too, holding his whole ass with his hands and massaging a bit. _Toshi-kun’s not more than a rough dork with a soft heart_.

Hands parted his ass, opening it. The base of his spine was being kissed, soft and quick pecks, then a lick in his asshole. Tendou moan and bite the couch arm. It was too overwhelming. He was going to die, no other option.

Ushijima licked again, rounding his entrance with his tongue, just threatening to get inside. He didn’t know if he was just misplacing the feeling, but Tendou could swear he was pulsating a bit over there. Ushijima fastened the pace of licks and started sucking. Tendou was just loudly moaning and not even that could help him.

Ushijima let go of one of his ass bands and started stroking his forgotten cock. It was leaking pre-cum without being touched and Tendou almost jumped when felt the warm hand. Ushijima intercalated sucking his balls and his asshole until he inserted just his tongue tip and rolled it. He never stopped the stroke and Satori was just so close from coming, “just a little faster, Toshi, please, rougher, yeah, please”.

Ushijima stopped all his ministrations and smiled when heard Satori’s whines. “Where are you going, Toshi-kun? I’ll just myself if you take too long”.

“Don’t move a finger, Satori, I’ll just get lube.”

“Fuck lube??? Use your spit or something, fuuuuck me, please”

Satori knew, generally speaking, that without lube it would be awful and Wakatoshi’s cock might not even get inside, but he was desperate here. His orgasm was so close and yet Ushijima was so far. And he clearly wouldn’t back down from lube, it wouldn’t do like this. “In the bathroom, Toshi-kun, come quick, please”

But Satori wasn’t expecting Ushijima to have brought lube and condoms with him. “You came prepared huh.”

Wakatoshi kept silent, bringing the items with him. He opened the small bottle and put an acceptable amount in his hand. He lubed three of his fingers and Satori reared his ass even more. He simply _wanted_.

Ushijima’s index finger rolled around his entrance just along with his tongue, while he started to slowly stroke again. He calmly inserted the finger, rolling it all the while stroking. Satori was calming himself to help, he wanted it so bad and he always fingered himself, so it was all familiar.

Ushijima’s mouth went to his balls, mouthing them while inserting a new lubed finger. He was scissoring them, trying to stretch Satori as fast as possible but the better way, “Such a perfectionist, you are, Toshi-kun, I think yo-”.

Satori’s mind couldn’t work rational speaking right now. He looked behind his shoulders to see why there wasn’t a mouth in his balls anymore and Ushijima was staring at his fingers getting in and out with such focus, it burned Satori with want.

He was scissoring for some time and then simply went back to thrusting in and out. What a scene. Tendou hoped they never broke up because there wouldn’t be sex for him besides Ushijima, _clearly_.

The strokes never stopped, but Tendou’s orgasm was subdued, Ushijima was taking it slower than he could for a purpose, apparently. His cock was getting hard again and Satori was almost drooling overseeing it.

As soon as the third finger got in, Tendou wanted it _out_. He was more than ready to be fucked; his ass told him so. “Toshi, if you don’t do now, I’m going to sleep”

Ushijima looked at him kind of angry, he was clearly enjoying himself too much about the fingering thing. Because Satori kept rushing him, he forgot to put the condom before lubing his dick. Thank God for that, they could try the condom later.

Now on his knees, Ushijima _finally_ lined his cock with Tendou’s entrance and pushed slowly. Tendou was moving his hips slightly to help him. When Tendou felt the balls hitting against his ass, he gave some trying thrusts.

It didn’t hurt, but it was different from his fingers and Ushijima’s. When Ushijima decided to rock on his own, Tendou was sure it felt _better_. He rocked back and Ushijima gradually fastened the rhythm. It was _perfect_.

Wakatoshi’s hands went to his hips, but when he started rocking harder, Satori felt the need to ask for some slaps. “Spank me, Toshi-kun” and Ushijima eagerly complied. The slaps were rougher than before and matched with each thrust. The hand in his hip pulled him harder in each push, making the other’s balls hit hard him too. “Toshi-kun, just a bit more, I’m almost there.”

“Rougher, please rougher.”

He couldn’t get any air in, Wakatoshi’s merciless pushes making him just moan like crazy. The slaps stopped and Ushijima restarted the cock stroking thing. After a few strokes, Satori couldn’t hold it anymore. His orgasm took his body, he felt himself shaking while riding it down. It was the best one he had that _year_.

But Wakatoshi didn’t stop thrusting, his stamina being higher than Satori’s. “Wanna see your face, Satori” and they changed again, going missionary style. Satori was happy to oblige and laid down again, his tired hands and knees even happier, he positioned himself and let Wakatoshi put his legs in his shoulders, pushing himself in with one thrust while kissing Satori again.

His rhythm was off, and he wasn’t holding himself anymore. His cock was twitching inside Satori and they both knew he was close. Some pushes before he came in Satori’s ass, Wakatoshi held his hips in both sides and looked in his eyes, coming hard some thrusts after this, shaking more than Satori and calling his name a few times.

They stayed a moment like that, Ushijima inside him and Satori looking in his eyes. “You’re beautiful, your body, your face, and your eyes are too, Satori I missed you”. He tried to pull out after this, but Tendou wanted him close for a bit more, so he proposed some cockwarming.

Wakatoshi looked confused at him, but after Tendou’s explanation, he said no. “If I stay inside you, we’ll just have sex again. Wait until we shower first.”

And Satori knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep this night.

**Author's Note:**

> I am a bit shy about it since I don't think it's the greatest, but please tell me what you think!!
> 
> See ya ^^


End file.
